


The Interrogation

by tied_and_feathered



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, M/M, Role Playing, Rope Bondage, Slash, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tied_and_feathered/pseuds/tied_and_feathered
Summary: Davy finds himself in a tricky situation.





	The Interrogation

Davy walked in the back door from the beach. The afternoon sun was beginning to fade into the evening. He had spent a relaxing day by the water alone. Mike and Micky were off on some sort of crazy Micky scheme and Peter told Davy that he had important business to attend to. It was a lonely day and at the same time refreshing.

Davy set his towel down on the chaise lounge and ran his hand through his already dried hair. He contemplated his next steps. Should he retire the red swim trunks for an outfit or pajamas?

He stood with his hands on his hips. Suddenly someone came from behind. They hooked one strong arm through Davy’s pinning his arms behind his back. The person used the other hand to cover the terrified man’s mouth. Davy started breathing heavily. He didn’t know what he should do. He couldn’t maneuver his arms out, this person was too strong. There was no one around that could save him.

“Just do what I say and you won’t get hurt.”

The male voice speaking was unfamiliar to Davy. It was rough and gravelly. Who could this possibly be and what would they want from him?

“I’m going to remove my hand from your mouth and arms. There better not be any funny business or else,” the man said gruffly.

Davy nodded in agreement. What else was he going to do? Screaming was not going do anything except anger this guy. No one would hear him. The man removed his hands and Davy stood perfectly still. The man then tied a bandana in Davy’s mouth and put a black blindfold over his eyes. He then placed Davy’s arms in front of himself and tied his wrists together with rope.

Davy was more afraid now then he had been initially. What was this person doing? Kidnapping him? And to where and what purpose? He was completely vulnerable now and the only hope he had was for one of the guys to come home and save him.

“Alright, pretty boy, come with me!” The man roughly took Davy by the shoulders and began leading him into his own bedroom. He pushed Davy down onto his bed and tied his already bound wrists to the headboard. He then took more rope and tied Davy’s ankles together and secured that rope to the footboard.

Davy was confused. Why would a kidnapper bring him into his own room and keep him in the house? Was he waiting for the others to hold them all hostage? Were the others already in danger somewhere else? What was the stranger going to do to him? He kept heaving breaths in as fear continued to clutch him.

The man didn’t say anything for quite some, leaving Davy with the agony of uncertainty and vulnerability. He shifted around uncomfortably on the bed.

“Hmmm,” the gruff voice finally broke the silence, “I love seeing you squirm.”

Davy stopped moving and was confused by the statement.

“It’s very sexy,” the voice continued.

Before Davy knew it he felt the blindfold being untied. He then came face to face with his captor…Peter…his boyfriend. Peter was dressed in a pinstripe suit with a fedora.

_What the fuck is he doing?_

Peter must have sensed Davy’s questions. “Listen here, Jonesy. My boss he needs some information from you. And I’m not leaving until I get it. So we can do this the easy way…or the hard way.”

Davy was so turned on in that moment. Peter was role playing. And he looked so sexy in that suit. Davy’s heart rate quickened as his arousal soared. Also he was a tad nervous; he had no idea what Peter had in store for him. Peter untied the bandana and Davy played along.

“And if I refuse?” he said defiantly.

“I always have ways of making you talk,” Peter rubbed his hands together. “So out with it, Jones. Where’s the money?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Davy spat back.

Peter looked down and shook his head angrily. He was playing the part so well. “Last chance, Jones.”

“I’ll never talk!”

“We’ll see about that,” Peter said.

Davy waited in agony for what was about to transpire. He had no idea what Peter had up his sleeve and frankly he was nervous. Peter was a very kinky guy with many likes in the bedroom. This could go a number of ways.

“You asked for it,” Peter reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out something long, brown and white.

Davy squinted for a moment trying to recognize the item that Peter was waving around slowly in front of him. He sucked his breath in when he realized what it was. A feather. Davy was very ticklish and he wasn’t sure how long he could withstand this type of torment.

“Let’s see if your refusal can handle some light torture shall we? You’ll pay for what you’ve done.”

Davy couldn’t answer. He was overcome with distress and arousal all the same. He was unsure about what this was going to be like and excited to find out. His skin was very sensitive and adding the arousal component made him hyper sensitive.

“Where do you want it first? Your neck? Stomach? Or those sensitive feet? Where would be the most tortuous?” Peter was trailing his hands on Davy’s body as he spoke.

The slow process of Peter starting was making everything heighten even more. The anxiety. Anticipation. The thoughts wouldn’t stop racing and Peter was teasing him relentlessly.

“I’ll never tell!” Davy managed.

An evil smirk appeared on Peter’s face ( _damn he was a good villain_ ). “I guess I have no choice but to search for it…inch by inch. And you better hope I don’t find it, because if I do I’ll show you no mercy,” he said darkly.

Davy continued his rapid breaths waiting for the first ticklish swipe of the feather. Peter took off his suit jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves to the elbow and loosened his tie. _Hot_. He came closer and tied the blindfold back on Davy.

“I’ve heard that all your other senses can be heightened when you can’t see. Let’s put that theory to the test. Also, I don’t want you to see where I’m going to strike next.”

Davy cursed himself for being in those short red swim trunks today. Peter now had easy access to practically every inch of his body.

Davy felt the first soft caress under his chin, causing him to immediately try to jerk away. Peter had tied him tightly though and there was no way he would be able to break free.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” Peter said taking Davy’s chin in his hand, “There is no escape.”

The feather trailed its way around Davy’s neck. He bit his bottom lip to keep the laughter inside. It was more ticklish than he could have imagined. And he feared what was in store for him since this was only his neck.

“Darling, don’t bit your lip so hard,” Peter playfully scolded. “Just let the giggles out. I know how painfully ticklish you are.”

Peter then swept across Davy’s collarbone and shoulders. Back and forth slowly. Peter seemed very meticulous about his movements and Davy knew he was in a lot of trouble. Peter traveled up Davy’s left arm to his hand and then from his right hand downward.

“Wait a minute, what’s this?” Peter asked as Davy squirmed uneasily. “Oh that’s right! I forgot…”

Davy felt a wave of laughter overcome him.

“…I brought two feathers,” Peter exclaimed as he used both feathers on Davy’s underarms at the same time. “Looks like we found one sweet spot.”

Peter feverishly stroked the feathers back and forth across Davy’s underarms as he tried to wiggle away to no avail. Davy could not cease the chuckling. Peter was spending quite a bit more time on this area, sometimes using both feathers on one side at a time for maximum torture.

“Pllll-eease- sss-topppp,” Davy begged as Peter paused to listen. “I can’t take it anymore.”

“Baby, I’m just getting warmed up.”

Peter dropped the plumages and began tracing his fingers up and down Davy’s sides. Davy wasn’t sure which torture weapon was worse.

“This skin is so soft; I had to feel it for myself. Why should those feathers have all the fun?”

Peter used his fingers to tickle Davy’s sides and stomach. Sometimes he would move slowly, dragging his fingers up and down causing pleasurable moans from the captive. Other times he would vigorously attack with his fingers bringing his hostage to hysterics. Davy was loving every moment of this physical contact. He never knew that being tickled would turn him on so much. It must have been the combination of the feeling with the erotic idea of role playing and confinement.

Peter stopped his movements and left Davy catch his breath. Between the labored breaths Davy was just waiting for the next strike. He didn’t wait long before he felt a familiar, soft item graze his skin right above the band of his swim trunks.

“Had enough yet, Jones?” Peter said with a mixture of the gruffness and playfulness.

Davy didn’t know how to answer. He was getting exhausted and he didn’t want this little game to end. Apparently, he was taking too long to answer as Peter concentrated his attention again on Davy’s underarms. Davy twisted and turned to try to escape in vain.

“I asked you a question!”

“Yyyyyesssss. Nnnnoooo mmmmoreee,” Davy sputtered out between laughs.

“Okay, then,” Peter stopped, “you know what you have to do to make this stop. I’m giving you another opportunity…Where’s the money?”

“I don’t know,” Davy said sounding a bit panicked. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh you’re going to be sorry, alright. Very sorry.”

Davy was impressed by Peter’s commitment to this. He had not once broken character which was making everything even more tantalizing. Davy was wondering if Peter had done this before because he knew how to get Davy’s engine revved and how to tickle with maximum ability. Did Peter secretly tickle torture people?

“I gave you plenty of chances and now you’ve run out. Now prepare to suffer the consequences.”

Davy gulped. He felt Peter get off the bed and could tell that he was standing next to it. He felt the feathers glide up and down each leg once. He was surprised at the areas of his body that were ticklish since they didn’t usually receive that kind of attention.

“Let’s not waste any more time there,” Peter had a hint of seduction in his voice. “We both know where would be the most agonizing place for me to focus my attention on.”

Davy could hear Peter move to the bottom of the bed and he felt Peter’s breath on the soles of his feet.

“The question is…which part is your weak spot?”

Davy held his breath and prepared for the inevitable torture. He didn’t even know what his weak spot was but he was sure Peter would find it.

“Is it the heel?” Peter asked as he slithered each feather across multiple times.

Davy just winced, but did not laugh at all.

“Nope…How about the balls of the feet?” Peter caressed the feathers up and down.

Davy started to giggle softly and writhe around.

“Getting warmer…Toes?”

Peter slid the feathers across the toes and on the bottoms of the toes causing Davy to crinkle his feet.

“Ah ha, what about this?”

Peter then focused on one foot at a time, putting both feathers between each set of toes and pulling them in and out slowly. Davy could no longer contain himself. The stimulation was overwhelming. It was the most he had writhed around on the bed the entire time. His laughter was different than it usually was. It wasn’t nervous laughter. It wasn’t something is funny laughter. It was turned on laughter. A mixture of laughing and moaning together.

“Mmmm, that’s music to my ears,” Peter hummed. “I found a good spot, but I don’t think it’s the worst. I may use my fingers for this one. Let’s test out these arches.”

Peter began softly and gradually tracing one finger up and down one of Davy’s arches. There was nothing Davy could do to keep his composure. How did Peter know? This was Davy’s most ticklish spot. His feet couldn’t evade Peter’s advances. All he could do was cover one sole with the other which in turn caused Peter to tickle that one arch with both hands. There was no best way to handle the situation except to take it.

“I found it,” Peter taunted, “and like I said before there will be no mercy now.”

Peter grabbed the feathers and began mercilessly gliding them from Davy’s arches to between his toes. Davy was shaking with laughter/moaning and couldn’t possibly focusing on anything else except for the delicate feathers tickling his feet. Peter continued on his tirade for longer than he had spent on the rest of Davy’s body.

“Oh Baby,” he finally said breaking character, “you are so sexy like this. That hot body all tied up. That blindfold. That erotic moaning. I’m ready to cum right now.”

Peter stopped his ticklish pursuit and climbed up Davy’s body. He took Davy’s face in his hands and kissed him passionately. Their tongues slid together as Peter removed Davy’s blindfold in a seamless motion. Peter trailed his hands on Davy’s bare, tender flesh. He felt Davy’s arousal and stuck his hand down the swim trunks to relieve the pressure. It didn’t take much before Davy was spent. Davy then watched as Peter took care of himself while taking in the sight of Davy’s still bound body. When he was finished Peter collapsed on the bed next to Davy. They were both breathing heavily.

“What did you think, Babe?” Peter asked.

“You shocked the hell out of me. I wasn’t expecting anything today, especially this. I would have never thought to use tickling sexually.”

“And?”

“That was sexy as hell. I think you may have given me a new kink,” Davy said with a wink.

Peter leaned over and kissed him deeply again. “I loved watching you squirm around nearly naked and hear that sexy laugh.”

Peter traced a finger from Davy’s hip to his underarm producing a giggle.

“Quit it! I think I’ve had enough.”

“You’ve never had enough. I’m going to have to torture you for information more often,” Peter said seductively.

“Not if I get to you first.”

“Honey, this won’t work with me. I’m not ticklish,” Peter said patting Davy’s cheek as he stood up. “Nice try though.”

Peter started to head for the door.

“Where are you going?”

“I worked up a sweat in that suit with all this tickling. I need to change.”

“What about me? Aren’t you going to untie me?”

“Are you kidding? I want to enjoy this visual for a bit longer before I untie you. It’s too hot not to enjoy.”

Peter left the room. Davy threw his head back onto the pillow and waited. All he could do now was plot his revenge.


End file.
